


Chicken Pot Pie

by Polyhexian



Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [14]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humanformers, M/M, POV Third Person, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: Rewind thinks his new roommate is cute.
Relationships: Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Chicken Pot Pie

Rewind looked up from his computer, watching his new roommate as subtly as he could. 

Chromedome was humming while he worked, which was sort of funny, since he was also watching some mindless sitcom on television. He folded laundry from the bin with the sort of precision and care only someone with a strict childhood knew how to do, but he didn't seem at all unhappy. Humming while he did chores in the couch, he was a far cry from the man Rewind had met a few months prior, no longer sullen and shaky and defeated, he was motivated and surprisingly earnest, with a dry wit that always caught Rewind off guard. He'd wanted to move out immediately, as soon as he wasn't shaking anymore, but Rewind had insisted he stay a little longer, until he was really back on his feet and not in danger of spiraling out of control on a moment's notice. He liked the company, and each day that passed he surprised himself with how much he enjoyed having him around. 

"I'm going to grab a drink," Chromedome said, standing up, "Do you want anything?"

"Oh, yeah, a V8 would be great," Rewind said, and Chromedome smiled at him, his expression bright and fond. 

Rewind watched him disappear into the kitchen, still humming. He was such an enigma, far too sweet and chipper for someone he'd met about to jump off a bridge, for someone who'd only recently kicked a coke habit. Worse, still, he was  _ cute. _

Chromedome reentered the room with a V8 and a glass of orange juice in hand and left the can on his desk with another grin before he returned to the couch and the laundry. 

God, Rewind knew he shouldn't be thinking along those lines. He shouldn't be noticing how pretty he looked when he smiled, how handsome he was when he smoothed his hair back, the cut of his jawline or the angle of his hips… he was handsome, alluring, but Rewind knew  _ precisely _ how troubled his new friend was. He didn't need that. He knew better. He didn't get involved with men anymore, not romantically at least. Getting involved with a  _ roommate? _ A terrifically bad idea. No, no, he was  _ not _ going to get involved with Chromedome. No way.

"After this I was going to run the dishes," Chromedome commented, folding one of Rewind's shirts, "Do you have any cups over there or anything?" 

"No, everything is in the sink."

"Alrighty!" Chromedome chirped, and set the folded shirt in the laundry basket with the rest to take upstairs and put away when he was done, "What about dinner? Anything on your mind?"

"Oh, you don't have to do anything complicated," Rewind assured him, "I mean, I don't mind just ordering pizza or something."

"No, no!" Chromedome laughed, "I like cooking. Besides, I don't have much else to do with my time, right? Come on, what's your favourite food?"

Rewind leaned back in his chair and regarded his roommate for a moment, who gave him an encouraging smile, bright like sunshine. "Do you know how to make chicken pot pie?"

"No," Chromedome said with a smirk, "But I can find out."

"It's a date," Rewind said, without thinking, and was immediately glad he was hidden behind his screen, because he could  _ feel _ his face heat up.

"Oh, yeah, uh, cool," said Chromedome. 

God. Rewind could  _ not _ get involved with this man.


End file.
